Tape 6, Side A/Transcript
Hannah VO: I've told you about two of the worst decisions I ever made, and the damage left behind... scenes of the accident. Hannah VO: ... And the people who got hurt. scenes of Jessica's rape. Hannah VO: There is one more story to tell... One more bad decision... scenes of Hannah and Clay making out. Hannah VO: ... And this one's all on me. scenes of Hannah outside Jess' house and at the party. Hannah VO: No, it wasn't the decision to go the party. Because how could I have known? But it was the same night. That same awful night. Remember that story I was saving for later? Well, this is it. And it's all about you... Clay. ---- PRESENT. EISENHOWER PARK ---- wanders around the playground. He goes and sits on the bench. Clay: How in the hell am I supposed to listen to this? Tony: I think the asshole answer is you put the headphones on, the cassette tape in, and you press play. Clay: That is the asshole answer, isn't it? Tony: Yeah, but it's true. Clay: I can't... be here. I can't listen here. stares at Tony and then the road Clay: I need you to drive. Tony: Where do you want to go? Clay: Just... anywhere. Somewhere else. holds up his keys. ---- FLASHBACK. THE CRESTMONT ---- is unlocking his bicycle. Hannah walks up to him. Hannah VO: Clay, I know you're asking yourself why you're on these tapes. What could you possibly have done? What else could have happened on the night of Jessica's party? Clay: Well, good luck with your fresh start. Hannah: Good luck to you, party animal. chuckles. I'm digging this role reversal, by the way. Clay: Oh, yeah? Hannah: You got this rebel with a cause thing going on. Clay: Well, that's me. Hannah: Jeff's a good influence on you. Clay: You think? Hannah: I mean, he got you to go to a party. Clay: Well, you've done that before. Hannah: I guess I have. Clay: But not this time. Hannah VO: Part of me was saying, "Ask me again." Clay: Well, um, happy homeworking. Hannah: Yeah, thanks. Clay: Now, if you'll excuse me, ma'am, this rebel is going to tear out into the night on his sweet ride. nods and smiles. Clay cycles off, he screams 'Onward!' Hannah VO: But part of me was saying, "Don't go." Not even for Clay. I should have listened to that part of me. ---- FLASHBACK. CLAY'S HOUSE ---- is in his room, getting ready. Hannah VO: See, I never told you, Clay, but I've always admired you. You are who you are, and you don't care. '' is in the bathroom, he sprays perfume on himself.'' Hannah VO: And I always cared what other people thought of me, as much as I acted like I didn't. Is that a boy/girl thing, or a Clay/Hannah thing? walks down the steps. Lainie: Well, don't you look nice. Off to the party? Clay: Uh, is that still okay? Lainie: No, of course. It just started drizzling out, you sure you don't want me to give you a ride? Clay: Of the few things in life I am sure of, that is one of them. Lainie: Can I get you your rain poncho? Clay: I'm gonna let you guess the answer. Lainie: '''It's getting colder. '''Clay: I've got my hoodie. Bye, Mom. Lainie: Be safe. Call me if you need a ride! Don't do any hard drugs! Or any drugs. ---- FLASHBACK. JESS' HOUSE ---- Hannah VO: I bet you also wish you'd never gone to Jessica's. Right, Clay? opens the door. Jesica: Clay! Clay: Is the party over? Jesica: The party hasn't started. No one's going to be here for another hour. Clay: Oh. But I thought I heard it started at seven? Jesica: Yeah. And, A, it's 6:55, and, B, seven really means nine. Clay: Oh, right. I'll come back. Jessica: No, no, stay. You can help. Do you know how to tap a keg? Every guy's like, let's get a keg, and when it's time to tap it- Zach: I told you it was the wrong kind of tap. Montgomery: I got this! Everybody settle! Clay: I don't really know how to-. Jesica: Relax. You can do snacks.. Clay: Got it. Is there any special order that you want? Mixed? All in separate bowls? Certain things mixed?. Jessica: Make a choice, Clay. Be bold. the party is in full swing. Jeff: Dude. You came. Clay: What's up, Jeff? I've actually been here for awhile.. Jeff: You've come a long way, Clay. I think our work together you've made some real progress. Clay: Right. Thanks.. Hannah VO: I bet you wish you hadn't invited me. Jeff: She coming? Clay: What? Who do you mean? Jeff: Okay, man. Alex: Hey, Clay. Clay: Oh. Hey, Alex, what's up? Alex: It's a party, so I'm pretending to have fun. Clay: Yeah. Alex: No, I'm actually here as part of my ongoing plan. Gonna hang around Jessica enough that she gets annoyed and falls back in love with me. Clay: I feel there's a logic flaw in that plan. Alex: It's love, it's not logic. All: Hannah! Hannah! Alex: Cool, Hannah came. Now we can annoy Jessica together. Clay: Uh, I have to leave. Jeff: Hey, hey, hey. Slow down, man, where you going? Clay: I just, I gotta get up really early. Jeff: Dude, Hannah's here. Clay: She is? That's cool. Hope she has a nice time. Jeff: You need to go in there and talk to her. Clay: She's talking to someone else. She's busy. Jeff: That's your cue, man. That's your cue to cut in. Take a swing. Clay: A swing? Jeff: You've got a fat slider in your sweet spot. You've got to swing the bat through the strike zone and knock it out. Clay: See, I'm aware those are baseball terms. If I'm interpreting correctly, given my batting average, I would wind up with a strikeout and not a home run. Very good use of an extended metaphor. Jeff: Oh, fuck me, Jensen! Get the hell in there, man! Now, okay? Now or I'm gonna kick your ass. Clay: You'd never kick my ass. Jeff: Don't tempt me. Clay: How am I tempting you? Jeff: Go talk to her, man. You're the reason she came. Clay: I don't know that. Jeff: I think you do. Go on. Clay: Okay. Going in. Going in. Hannah VO: I'd talked to you a million times before, but tonight was different, and I didn't know what to say to you. But when you finally came up to me you knew just how to break the ice. goes inside and sees Hannah on the couch. Clay: Hey. Hannah : Hey. Clay: You're there on the couch. Hannah : So I am. Clay: I mean, you you came after all. Hannah : I was feeling rebellious. Clay: Ah. So you finished your homework. Hannah : That would sort of be antithetical to the whole- Clay: Right, right. Yeah. laughs. Uh, do you Do you want a drink? Hannah : I believe you promised me a drink, in fact. And a ride on your bike. Clay: I did, didn't I? Which is a pretty big deal. I don't let just anybody ride my bike. Hannah : Well, I look forward to it. Clay: Yeah, me too. I actually didn't ride my bike here, so we can't do that. So, but I'll go get the drinks. Hannah: Yeah, I think I'm gonna come with you if it's cool. Clay: Cool. Hannah VO: I was so nervous that night, but you made it seem so... PRESENT: TONY'S CAR Clay: Easy? Is she kidding me? I was shitting myself. Tony: Oh, okay. Clay: But she's not telling the truth about the way things happened. Tony: She's telling her ''truth. Clay: Why do you always act like you know? Tony: Because I do. From the tapes, I know ''her truth. Clay: So why do you have to be here, knowing? Tony: 'Cause I don't know what your truth is. And I don't know what's gonna happen when you find out hers. sighs. His phone begins to ring and he answers it. Clay: Hey, mom. Lainie: Hi, Clay, it's mom. Clay: Yeah, I just said that. Lainie: So you did. Yeah. Uh, so how was day one of your suspension? Did you manage to be productive? Clay: Yeah, no, definitely. I did some research. Lainie: Good, good. Listen, you and your dad are on your own for dinner. Something came up here. Clay: Something... with Hannah's case? Lainie: I'll tell you later if I can. Um, there's leftover chicken in the fridge and roast beef for sandwiches. Assistant: Lainie. Gary Bolan returning your call. Lainie: Listen. I have to go. Be in touch with your dad, okay? Clay: Sure. Lainie: Bye. Clay: Bye. hangs up and Lainie picks up the phone. LAINIE'S OFFICE: Lainie: Gary? Hi. Listen, the Bakers considered our offer to settle. GARY'S OFFICE: Gary: And they've turned it down. They want to move forward with the trial. Mr Porter: What, um... What happened? Was it the money? Not enough? Gary: No. Lainie Jensen thinks it's this lawyer they've got. He's hungry. Thinks they could win. Mr Porter: Based off of...? I mean, what do they have? Gary: Hell if I know. Have we found a smoking gun? Mr Porter: School magazine. The graffiti. Gary: Yes. Lainie's concerned that we painted over it, says Category:Transcripts